Deal With The Shadow
by SeptemberGirl84
Summary: Sarah works for the Agency with SMK's Lee Stetson when a killer named Caleb shows up killing female agents. To make things worse Jareth arrives and says Caleb isn't who he seems.
1. Default Chapter

Deal With The Shadow  
  
Six years, six long years. To Jareth it seemed like forever since Sarah shattered his dreams and his heart. His kingdom stayed the same, but it's monarch changed. He no longer had the same unpredictable temper as before. He still had a nasty streak, yet he no longer seemed to care. It was as if his focus on the magic was gone, the will to keep his world in it's glory having left him. The Goblin King's focus was a mortal girl, correction woman. At twenty-one Sarah moved to Washington DC to take up a job in the government, away from childhood memories. Jareth was supposed it was a type of acting; he knew his own political world was nothing but a stage for the power hungry. 'I wonder what she's doing now.' Materializing a crystal Jareth stared into it's depths, somewhat surprised at what he saw.  
  
"Scarecrow, Queen. My office NOW!" William Melrose bellowed from his office doorway, face stern and worried. As Section Chief he could do that. Lee Stetson and Sarah Williams held back groans as they trudged across the bullpen, knowing they were going to hate their next assignment. When Billy roared someone was in for a thrashing.   
  
"Yeah Billy?" Lee asked blandly as Sarah closed the door to the office, wondering if she'll ever have the nerve to call her boss by casual first name. Having been at the Agency almost two years and being paired with the infamous Scarecrow didn't mean she had all the quirks of someone in that privileged class had.  
"I've got an assignment for you two." Billy handed Lee a manila folder with the Agency seal emblazoned in blue on the front. Lee opened it so Sarah could peer over his shoulder and into the file.  
  
"The man's name is Caleb Macabrey; he's one of the few freelance assassins left out there." Billy added as Sarah studied the photo closely. He was extremely pale with black hair over a strong but fine boned face and mismatched eyes. 'What?' Sarah gasped. One eye was blue, the other was gray.   
  
"Caleb seems to have a penchant for young female agents like Sarah." She heard the briefing, but wasn't listening. 'Wait, Jareth had a blue eye and a green eye, so it's not him. Could it be another Fae?' Her stomach clenched at the thought that someone from the Underground could be in her world again and this time was coming   
after her!  
  
"Queen!" Billy barked annoyed. Uh, oh, she'd been drifting when she shouldn't have.  
  
"Yes sir?" Sarah stood tall, trying to cover her slip up.  
  
"Where were you?" Melrose demanded. Lee looked at her curiously, having known her since grade school in New England.   
  
"He reminds me of someone I once knew, but it's not him." She replied as honestly as possible, praying they would drop it. How would she explain a trip into the world of magic to a man who knew more about what was going on in the world than the President of the United States? Oh, I wished my brother away when I was 15 and had to go through the Labyrinth to reach him and get past magical obstacles while trying to not fall in love with the Goblin King. Yeah, that'd go over real smooth.   
  
"Anyway," Billy stood and walked to his office door. "An agent from our English bureau has been assigned to help you. He's been on Caleb's case since he first appeared."  
  
Billy opened the door to reveal a tall, slim man in a dark gray suit much like Lee's. He had platinum blonde hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, green eyes cool. Sarah's heart nearly stopped breathing at the familiarity in those eyes. Only one man she had ever known had such knowledge, such power in their gaze, even if the eye color was different. Those same eyes had the potential to hold a gripping desire that made Sarah want to surrender to the love she knew was buried deep inside. Suddenly Sarah felt light headed and griped Lee's shoulder as Billy Melrose introduced the man. 


	2. Chapter 2

"This is James Kingston, codename Goblin. James this is Lee Stetson and Sarah Williams, codenames Scarecrow and Queen." Melrose stated closing the door to his office. Lee neatly stood to greet the new agent and Sarah slipped into his chair, the room spinning slightly.  
  
Jareth watched Sarah's reaction closely, surprised at her quiet demeanor. He had expected a rant of 'It's not fair!' and 'How dare you?', but she was silent, face pale and eyes wide. Perhaps her job was cause of her collected attitude, or was it something else? So deep in his heart Jareth would barely admit it to himself he was hoping that Sarah would throw herself into his arms and say how wrong she was for saving Toby and not having given herself up in trade. He saw the exchange between the two agents with shrewd scrutiny and slightly narrowed eyes, seeing that Lee Stetson was more to his Sarah than meets the eye.  
  
"Mr. Stetson." Jareth shook Scarecrow's hand firmly, impressed by the mortal's grip. "Ms. Williams." No matter how Jareth tried he couldn't quite wipe the mocking tone and sarcastic nature out of his voice.  
  
"Charmed." Sarah sneered, eyes boring into him with a frightening intensity. She was the only mortal and female that could bring him down a peg besides his own mother, and she'd left the world of the living a couple thousand years ago. "If this Caleb comes after young women that would mean that I'm the bait, right?"  
  
"You fit the profile Sarah." Lee commented giving Sarah a sympathetic and curious look, soothing Sarah slightly. Jareth burned with unreasonable jealousy at the fact Sarah had more trust in some frail little human and not a powerful Fae such as himself. "But you're one of the best agents to ever come through the Agency, and you're with one of the best; me."   
  
"I knew that promotion would go to his head." Billy rolled his eyes in apparent good humor. Sarah snickered, all unease surrounding Jareth's presence gone. The Goblin King couldn't understand the human's sense of humor; and he thought his race was twisted. He let himself drink in Sarah as she laughed, managing to be even more captivating than before, if that were possible. Now she was sophisticated where before she was unsure, older in comparison to her early teenage years. Being an Agent seemed to agree with Sarah and Jareth couldn't help falling in love.  
  
"I want you to be on your toes Queen." Billy said with a dismissive nod of his head. Sarah and Lee stood and exited the office, leading Jareth over to a corner of the bullpen where two bland desks were pushed together, facing each other. Evidently the two had been partners for some time, and Jareth felt envious toward the human who monopolized so much of Sarah's time now days. Jareth sat in a chair beside their desks.  
  
"So, James, or should I say, Jareth, why are you here and what do you know about Caleb that wasn't in the file?" Sarah demanded the minute they were seated and comfortable. The question was spoken softly but each word was full of venom. Enough venom to kill a demon, which was exactly what Caleb was. Lee's head snapped around, an unrecognizable expression on his face. It was as if he had an intuition at what Jareth really was, but wasn't sure.   
  
"So, this is…?" Lee asked quietly. 'How the devil does he know who I am?'  
  
"None other. May I present His Royal Pain, Jareth, King of the Goblins." Sarah sipped her Starbuck's coffee casually.  
  
"Such words Sarah." Jareth shook his head sadly. "Yes, I know more about Caleb, but I refuse to discuss it here." Sitting back in his chair Jareth crossed his arms menacingly, momentarily forgetting that he was Aboveground.  
  
"Nedlingers?" Lee offered with a dimpled grin that rubbed Jareth the wrong way and made him irritable. His bad mood deepened when he witnessed Sarah blush slightly, his teeth gritting angrily.  
  
"Sure." Sarah grabbed her purse and jacket, unclipping her id from her belt loop. "Ned's gonna start calling us regulars." As Jareth followed Lee and Sarah he wondered what a nedlingers was. Perhaps it was like a meeting place for the agents in the area, or maybe it was a person's place where agents knew they were safe.  
  
'Why is Jareth here in connection with Caleb Macabrey?' Sarah wondered as they parked around back of the bar, smiling in remenberance of all the times she and Lee had been there for an after work drink or to think over a case. The bar slash restaurant held many memories for Sarah, most pertaining to the past. Her past with Jareth and the emotional hell he had put her through. Then again part of that hell was self made in dispair at the loss of her dreams. 'And why did Jareth seem jealous of the relationship between myself and Lee. It's not as if he has any claim on me other than enemy.'   
  
Quickly they were seated at a booth in the back that Ned always kept open for Sarah and Lee, well away from others who might want to eavesdrop on their conversation. Sarah and Lee sat on one side while Jareth sat on the other, ordering their drinks from a waitress.  
  
"Spill it Jareth." Sarah demanded once they sat down, her curiosity unable to wait any longer. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Caleb isn't who he seems." Jareth replied in his usual 'I am King, obey me.' tone. "He's Fae like me." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, that was obvious. His skin color was one of the things that gave him away." Sarah countered evenly. "If he had any common sense he would have tried to blend in a little better."  
  
"His eyes were also giveaways." Lee added, and before Jareth could spout something off their drinks arrived. Wine for the men, club soda for Sarah since she didn't drink. Jareth had a dangerous look in his eyes that unnerved Sarah, having worked in the Agency she knew when to trust her instincts. They were telling her that the mighty Goblin King was jealous of her partner. Playing it smart she kept her mouth shut for the time being.  
  
"You told him?" Jareth hissed as his eyes blazed a magical fire, narrowing to glowing green slits. Sarah shivered but refused to be intimidated again.  
  
"Lee is my friend and partner." She growled back. "You only deceive your partner if the country has need of you and only you." Little did Jareth know she was speaking from personal experience. Both her and Lee have had assignments where they had to fool each other so their mission would be a success. Their latest mission was where Sarah had to play the defective to get information out of a terrorist group in China, her gift with language having been a valuable asset.  
  
"Now isn't the time Sarah. I know you had a tough time on that case, but we have to find Caleb." Lee warned as only a superior agent can. She smiled grimly and nodded her head. He was right, there would be time later to let out her anger over hundreds of Chinese women being sold to get them out of the country, otherwise they would bring shame onto their households for being female.  
  
"Mortal." Jareth spat. "Caleb of Shadow isn't easily defeated." Why did he always make it sound like war or a battle was going on? Was he that bored Underground?  
  
"Defeated?" Sarah echoed with a sigh. "This isn't a war Jareth."  
  
"Yes it is." Jareth snapped. "Caleb wants my kingdom. He's come to this world looking for you." Sarah stifled the urge to scream in frustration. He could be so damn cocky sometimes, even when he's losing.  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you are here." Lee said flatly. Underneath the table he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, sensing her distress as always.   
  
Jareth sighed and Sarah could actually see the Goblin King's weariness. Guilt washed over her at that moment, nearly suffocating her. She felt terrible at the fact that she was so harsh on him for being here out of worry for her and his kingdom, but also for the fact that she broke his heart. 'I broke his heart? Where did that come from? He never gave me any sign of…wait, that peach dream! He was trying to tell me he loved me. Oh, Lord.'  
  
"Caleb rules the Shadow Kingdom, the least substantial but one of the most powerful kingdoms in the Underground. He wants my Labyrinth so he's come for Sarah in the hope of breaking me."  
  
Sarah felt overwhelmed. Silently she laid her head back on the back of the booth, closing her eyes. Taking deep breaths Sarah pushed back the urge to hurl, knowing it wouldn't help the situation any. 'So, I have power over the Goblin King. Why me? I didn't ask for any of this.' No matter what she did over the years Jareth had haunted her thoughts and dreams. Only when she came to work for the Agency did she regain her sanity.  
  
Jareth watched as Sarah practically fainted. If he could spare her of what was to come he would, but that was beyond even his vast powers. He never wanted to harm Sarah in any way, but her job was just as dangerous as he was and maybe even more so. 'I'm sorry beloved, you are the instrument of our destruction or our salvation.'   
  
"So you came here to look for Sarah, yet you left your kingdom. What's stopping Caleb from taking it while you're away?" Lee asked ignoring Sarah. Jareth glanced at the brunette, worry showing through his mask. "She'll be fine."  
  
"Natural and magical traps are always present throughout my Labyrinth and only two people know can travel it safely; Sarah and myself." Jareth replied gruffly. "And I still have no idea how she did it."   
  
"Hello. I'm sitting right here!" Sarah sat up. "I'm not deaf."   
  
Jareth loved the way she could be stirred up so easily, her temper nearly an equal to his. Sarah was a feisty firedrake in the body of an angel, beautifully deceptive. He always knew she was quick, even before she traversed his maze to save the young Toby. He wouldn't have turned the boy into a Goblin, wanting to keep him as an heir, that is, unless he and Sarah hadn't created one by then. Now that Jareth had a second chance he wasn't about to give up until he had Sarah for himself. He would give her her dreams and she in turn would be his.  
  
"Forgive me Sarah, but if Caleb keeps up his present pace he could be here any day now." Jareth apologized. NOT any easy feat for someone as old as he was, but Sarah did deserve an apology. Sarah's eyes rounded and a look of shock fell across her face.  
  
"You, you, apologized?" She mocked. "The King of Spandex apologized! The Apocalypse is coming!" She the broke out into giggles, making Jareth scowl in embarrassment. How could he be angry when she looked so cute when she laughed? 'I did not just say cute. What's the world coming to?'  
  
"Sarah!" Lee reprimanded. "Now is no time for theatrics."  
  
"I couldn't help it." She shrugged. "Do you have a place to stay?"   
  
"A room at the Ritz." Jareth answered. Then in all seriousness he added, "I want you to stay with me until this is over."  
  
Lee clamped a hand over Sarah's mouth just as she prepared to voice her objections, her outburst coming out muffled. Jareth fought the urge to rip the man's arm off. Why could he touch her like that but not him? Jareth knew her better than that human ever could wish to, and yet it was Lee that was holding his hand over her mouth. He ached for what he knew he couldn't have yet, but he would have her soon.  
  
"Queen!" Lee said through clenched teeth, and Sarah instantly quieted. "That's better."  
  
"I'm not staying with you in your hotel room." Jareth expected no less from the woman who had made him look like a fool in front of his subjects.  
  
"Then I suggest a safe house until this is over." Lee interjected, eyeing Jareth as if he were some two-bit criminal from the human world. "Neutral ground."  
  
"Fine by me." Jareth said letting himself admire Sarah's appearance for the first time since he arrived. She wore a fitted baby blue t-shirt that accented her pants suit of sapphire blue. Her deliciously long brown hair was twisted up into a French Roll on the back of her head, completely business-like and functional. Sarah wore little jewelry and what little that she did was elegant in a simple way. Small diamond studs graced her earlobes, winking in the dim light of the bar. A thin herring-bone chain was draped around her neck with a strange looking symbol on it, a complement to Sarah's deep tan skin. A simple watch was around her left wrist and a small silver band wrapped around her right ring finger. 'What's with that ring? It seems important.' Then there was her codename; Queen. How appropriate.  
  
"As long as Lee is there I don't mind, as much." Sarah replied heavily, feeling Jareth's eyes rake her body.  
  
"I have to go with you anyway." Lee said sensibly. "Caleb could use me to get you."  
  
"Good, 'cause if he does something, anything to you, I'd rip his throat out with my bare hands." Sarah said sipping her club soda. Ever since her last assignment she had become extremely protective of her best friend. Lee laughed but Jareth scowled even more. His face was going to stick that way if he kept it up.  
  
"We can use the safe house on the Potomac." Lee stood. Sarah personally liked the safe house that was on the Potomac, it having plenty of room.  
  
"'Kay." Sarah stood as well. Then she came to a decision. "I'm sorry for jumping the gun Jareth."  
  
"It's forgiven." Jareth looked as if her were about to choke on those two words. Rolling her eyes Sarah slid into her car, and even though she knew the way to the safe house she let Lee lead. 


	4. Chapter 4

The safe house was what appeared to be a nondescript waterfront warehouse. Yet inside the building was furnished with all the comforts of home; five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a living room, kitchen , and dining room. Each of them had their own rooms on the fourth floor, all were linked by a hallway to the living room. The color scheme was made up of cool, calming colors to soothe whoever had be in the safe house for long periods of time. It had a well lived in feel and Sarah loved it, being so comfortable.  
  
"Now Sarah, don't wig, but I'm going to go grab some of our things." Lee said once they reached the fourth floor, entering the entry code that she didn't know. Sarah knew it was coming so she didn't make a fuss about it, deciding to get it over with.  
  
"You still have the key?" She had given him a key to her apartment when she moved to DC, same as him. They never knew when they would have to up and leave without the other, so this was their safety net.  
  
"Yeah." Lee was backing away. "Blue robe or black?"   
  
"Black!" Sarah replied as the door closed. With a smile she shook her head, turning to find Jareth glaring at her, arms crossed and toe tapping. It was just wrong for that man to be able to look menacing even in a plain suit. And yet she had never seen a man besides Lee be able to pull off wearing a suit and not look stupid. "Don't start."  
  
"Sarah Williams, what the devil is going on between the two of you?" There, he'd asked the question he'd been wanting to ask ever since he had arrived at the Agency.  
  
"Lee! Oh my God, you did not just suggest that!" Sarah cried, waving her arms around. Her theoretic schooling showing through. "I've known him for twelve years. We've been through everything together. I told him about the Underground, he was there for me when you weren't."  
  
Jareth was stunned silent, feeling shock at her last statement. Sarah covered her mouth with her hands, her face a mask of horror and humiliation. His heart broke at the sight of such dark emotions on her lovely face, but he could do nothing about it at the present moment because Sarah wouldn't let him in. Slowly she backed away from him, then dashed to the room she was given. Jareth remained rooted to his spot, mind a whirling tornado of questions and hope. 'Did Sarah really want me there with her? Could she possible return my love and I was just too stubborn to see?' Quickly he followed her to her closed door.  
  
"Sarah?" He asked knocking lightly.   
  
"Go 'way." He could hear her sobbing on the other side of the steel reinforced wood door. He felt as if he were being ripped to shreds slowly but surely. Using his magic Jareth teleported to the other side of the door to see Sarah curled up on her bed, face buried in her pillow. He would give anything to be able to run his hands over her hair, to calm her fears.  
  
"Please," he said instead. "Talk to me."  
  
"Why?" Sarah raged. "You and your stupid rules. I was only 15, I wasn't thinking. And you had to go and play the villain even after I got Toby back." She stood and went toe to toe with the Goblin King. "I said any and everything to get you to come back, but did you? NO!"   
  
"Now you listen to me Sarah." Jareth snapped, grabbing her shoulders roughly. The heat of his hands scalded her even though she was wearing her jacket. "I didn't come back because I had to rebuild my kingdom and fend off any scavengers. Even if I wanted to I couldn't." His green eyes blazed, melting to their true changeling colors.  
  
Sarah didn't understand what he was saying, he couldn't come back? She never really understood the world of magic, only longing to live in that world. Wrenching herself away from his powerful grasp she sat down on her bed. His touch had made her feel weak and frail, something she hadn't felt in years, and it scared her. Ever since coming to the Agency Sarah had felt empowered and confidant, but ten minutes in the presence of her former rival had her back to feeling like a teenage girl.  
  
"How so? Explain it to me." Sarah demanded as she pushed aside her unsettled feelings. Jareth sighed and sat in a nearby chair, reverting back to his true form. His white blonde hair was in a gravity defying style that looked slightly bed headed, and his face returned to it's Fae form with his upswept eyebrows and strong, finely boned facial structure. He wore an emerald silk poets shirt open to the stomach, revealing a pale but powerful chest. On his long fingered hands were his traditional leather gloves, black in color. His shirt was tucked into velvet green tights, so dark they were almost black. His feet were adorned with the usual black knee high riding boots. To finish the look off he wore his golden pendant around his neck, peeping through the ruffles of his shirt.  
  
"You claimed I had no power over you and that banned me from you." He replied casually.  
  
"But I wished myself away." She said quietly, all anger deflated at the fact she hadn't know the right words to say.  
  
"It doesn't work that way my dear." Sarah rolled her eyes at the endearment. "You said 'no power'; I could only come if you said 'you do have power.' See? You take back what you said."  
  
"Oh." Sarah commented. 'Duh, stupid. The only thing I didn't say.' She felt so bad she wanted to cry and a tear did escape. Why hadn't she said that? She had come so close to saying it before, but didn't out of the fear he would treat her like a slave then.  
  
"Sarah." Jareth paused when he saw her tear. Gently he wiped it away, rubbing it's moisture into the leather. "It wasn't your fault, it was mine." He was admitting his weaknesses to her, making himself vulnerable to this mortal woman who had the power to destroy him or save him. Little did she know Sarah had all the power in the Underground over him.  
  
"I-it was?" Sarah asked softly, eyes wide.  
  
'I can't believe I'm saying this!' He thought madly. "I'd never been in love before Sarah, and I was confused. I had to live up to your expectations of the villain you thought I was supposed to be." Jareth replied slowly. "I didn't know how to show my affections back then, but I do now."  
  
Sarah merely looked at him, her expressive brown eyes clouded over. What was she thinking? Jareth watched her watch him, aching to know what was going on behind her chocolate depths. Suddenly Sarah stood, pacing back and forth, reminding Jareth of some caged animal, all wild. She was like a panther, daring someone to enter her lair so she could rip them to shreds. He smirked at the image, wondering if she would be like that if they were alone.  
  
"I don't know what to say to that." Sarah muttered.  
  
"Say what you feel." Jareth urged, dying to know what her pretty little head was full of.  
  
'What do I feel?' Sarah asked herself. But before she could even answer herself the air rippled and her hand flew for her gun. She and Jareth watched as a crystal materialized on her pillows. The crystal was in the shape of a cube, and on one side was a picture of Lee chained to a wall. Anger burned in her veins and Sarah would have pounced on it but Jareth scooped it up before she could.   
  
"Lee!?" Sarah screeched.  
  
"Caleb, what have you done?" Jareth demanded of the glass cube.   
  
"Ah, I see I have your attention." A silky male voice came from another side of the cube, Caleb's Fae face appearing. "You have 36 Earth hours to give me your Queen and your kingdom or this mortal dies and I declare war."  
  
"Let him go." Sarah demanded.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I thought a future Queen would have more manners than that." The cube then burst with a poof of black glitter. Sarah felt as if part of herself had poofed along with the cube, her head feeling drained.  
  
"Oh my God. What are we going to do?" Sarah holstered her gun and sat on the bed, echoing Jareth's thoughts.   
  
"I don't know yet." Jareth ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to try and dispel his anger and frustration in a way where he didn't lash at Sarah. Why did things always have to go wrong when it came to him and Sarah?   
  
"Did he just say future Queen?" She asked sharply. He groaned. Yes, he knew it was coming, but it didn't make it any easier. He decided to tell her right out and get it over with.   
  
"Damnation." Jareth growled, He didn't want it to happen this way. He had wanted to woo her and then tell her before he asked for her hand in marriage, but the Fates weren't that giving. "Yes Sarah, he did."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hell, I didn't mean for it to come out like this." He moved away to look out the fourth story window out over the glittering Potomac. "By defeating my Labyrinth you fulfilled the prophecy. 'A woman-child shall defeat the unbeatable and melt it's ruler into the sacred trust.' You're my betrothed by simply defeating me."  
  
"Oh. My. God." He heard Sarah gasp from behind him and a thump.  
  
"Sarah?" Jareth asked, turning to face her. He saw her sprawled out on the floor in a cold faint. "Great."   
  
Quickly he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He was worried for her, not knowing her to be the type prone to faint. Her face was pale and still. Lightly he tapped her cheek. "SARAH." 


	5. Chapter 5

It was that dream again. The one where Jareth kept calling her name softly, seductively. The dream where he whispered his desires to her and pledging his unending love. They would end up sharing a life of happiness and magic. They were immortal in this scenario. Sarah had gotten her dreams.  
  
"Sarah, this is not a time to sleep. We have to stop Caleb." Jareth sounded angry   
and Sarah's dark shook.  
  
"Lay off Augie, go bug Lee." She muttered.   
  
"I am not this Augie and Caleb had Lee."  
  
That woke Sarah up. She sat up and shrieked at the sight of Jareth sitting beside on the bed in the.. Castle? What? The bed was king size with fine cotton sheets of deep, dark red. There was a large fireplace on the wall opposite the bed, illuminating the darkened room. A large oak Grandfather clock stood to it's left and to the left of that was a huge door made out of steel reinforced cherry. The left wall was lined with three doors, one partially open to a modern bathroom. The right wall was partially covered with a bookcase, and to it's right was another door, open completely to what looked like an office of some sort. On the wall the bed was against were two windows, framing the bed, but dark blue drapes were pulled to keep the light out. 'Why do I feel like I'm in is room?'   
  
"Oh, crap. This isn't happening." Sarah got up quickly, scrambling away from him as fast as she could. "Send me back."   
  
When Jareth didn't say anything Sarah became frantic.  
  
"Why am I here?" She demanded.  
  
"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Jareth asked calmly, not surprised at her temporary memory loss. That was the expected side effect when a mortal was brought Underground against their will. She was actually lucky, most died within 24 hours of the crossover. Human blood was too weak and unstable to handle the cross… unless they were no longer human. 'She's beginning to change, her blood is becoming Fae. That's why she was able to survive the trip. Caleb must have used some spell since Lee is still alive.'   
  
"Lee and I were fixing to start a case on a … Caleb Macabrey…" Sarah trailed off. "Where's Lee? We have to find him."   
  
Jareth jumped up and grabbed Sarah by her biceps, effectively stalling her rant that he knew was coming. "We still have twelve hours to find a way to stop Caleb."  
  
"Sorry." She sighed and sagged against him. Lee must be someone important to   
his beloved for her to be acting this way, but he didn't press the issue further, not wanting to pry. He wanted her to confide in him of her own will. Jareth knew Sarah would, given time. Right now her focus was on saving her best friend. He felt a bolt of electricity shoot through him as he supported her fragile body. He shouldn't be doing this, not now.  
  
"Sarah." Jareth knew he was about to get his head bit off. "You're and agent, so please try and act like one!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Sarah gasped pulling away from Jareth's safe embrace, shocked at his words. What happened to the man that confessed his love just a few minutes ago? Or was it hours? "What did you say?"  
  
"I said what I did to snap you out of your little pity party." Jareth snapped back. Sarah winced at the frigid tone in his voice. "Now, we have to stop Caleb and save Lee. Otherwise you'll be a slave and I'll be dead."  
  
"This is your world, not mine." She retaliated in fear and helplessness. "I can handle KGB, the mob, hell, Fidel Castro and Sadam Hussein. But magic? I have no idea!" Sarah felt her anger building up again. She was right and she knew he knew it too.  
  
"Trust the magic and it will do what you wish, granted you'll still need to be trained but.."   
  
"Wait. I have magic?" Sarah interrupted. 'No way!' She felt her mind spinning wildly as she realized that she really had magic.  
  
"Always. Ever since you touched the book." Jareth replied.   
  
At that Sarah's mind began working overtime, all sorts of ideas forming. Perhaps she did have a way to stop Caleb. 'If only it were real!'   
  
Jareth saw Sarah's sudden attitude change and was curious to know her thoughts. He could practically see the wheels in her head turning. 'By the Gods, but she's beautiful when she gets that thoughtful look.' Her head was tilted to the side slightly, almost like a kitten. Her dark eyes began to glow with some inner light, and light up her entire face. Her pouty and kissable lips thinned slightly in concentration. It took all of his willpower to not kiss her right then and there.  
  
"Sarah?" He began carefully, not wanting to disturb her thinking.  
  
"How old are you?" She asked instead.  
  
"I don't see how that can possible have anything to do with defeating Caleb." Jareth said stiffly. He didn't want to admit that he was eons old.   
  
"Fine. Were you alive at the time of King Arthur?" Sarah was looking at him intently.  
  
"Y-yes. Merlin was-is-was my teacher and friend." He answered.  
  
"Why the indecision? Isn't he dead?" She questioned.  
  
"Yes and no." Jareth tried to explain. "His body has long been gone, but his essence remains. It's housed in an amethyst in the middle of Purity Lake. Why?" Why was she asking about Merlin? Wasn't he just some legend in her world, nothing but smoke and mirrors?   
  
"I think I may know a way to stop Caleb, but I need to speak to Merlin." Sarah came closer, her expression changing, becoming something dangerous for the both of them. "Can you take me?"   
  
Jareth was crumbling under the burning look in his darling's eyes. 'Don't ask me, please!' Sarah took his hands in hers and he gulped.   
  
'Come on Jareth, cave. I need Merlin to help me.' Sarah put on her most pleading, seductive look. The Goblin King visibly wavered in surrender.  
  
"Please Jareth? If I'm to become Queen I need to know I can trust you." She pressed with a pout.   
  
"Fine." He sighed. "But don't complain to me if you don't get what you want."  
  
Before Sarah could register she felt magic bloom around her and found herself face to face with an amethyst the size of a beach ball. It was a rich deep purple color, light bouncing off it's polished surface in sparkling rainbows. She was speechless before it's beauty, afraid to disturb it's tranquillity.  
  
"Eldest?" Jareth asked from behind and slightly beside her.  
  
"Ah, so this is Sarah." A white haired face appeared in the gem. His gray eyes spoke of centuries of living, knowledge beyond imagining but there was a weariness as well. The clear eyes seemed to see right through her, as if he were seeing something inside her that even she couldn't. Merlin was the grandfatherly looking type, but Sarah would never be one to tell him that. She found the strength to speak.  
  
"Forgive me, Old One, but I seek Excaliber." Sarah dipped her head respectfully, hesitant and afraid. Behind her Sarah heard Jareth make a strange noise like a strangled gasp. She knew she was asking for something that was deadly and supposedly only a myth, but she had no choice. 'Oh please grant my request. I don't seek the weapon for myself, but for a man who is like a brother to me. A twin who is also like a brother to Toby.' 


	6. Chapter 6

'Excaliber!? Is she crazy?' Jareth wondered as Sarah wrung her hands nervously. He knew that she knew what she was asking. In the hands of someone truly evil the entire Underground could be destroyed, and only a human could wield the magical sword of power.  
  
"Why do you seek out the sword?" Merlin asked coolly.  
  
Jareth didn't know what Sarah would say. He knew she was only asking for Lee's sake, but also realizing that her survival and his depended on Caleb's fall. If the monster didn't fall, Sarah would end up being Caleb's personal slave. That made Jareth burn in rage. But if Caleb got his was Jareth wouldn't be around to be angry at the fact that the woman he loved was being manhandled by that scum.  
  
"I do not ask for selfish reasons." Her queenliness coming through. Jareth smiled in admiration. "A dear friend of mine has been captured by Caleb of Shadow. I wish to save him and stop Caleb to prevent war between goblins and shadows."  
  
Silence stretched as the Teacher pondered Sarah's words, weighing her sincerity. If Sarah spoke true and from the heart Merlin would grant her request. 'Please let this work.'   
  
Sarah stood silent, waiting for Merlin to speak. She had never been so nervous in her entire life, except once. When she had faced Jareth for the last time all those years ago, knowing she would lose either way she chose. She felt Jareth's presence at her back, giving her strength and faith. With a small movement she reached back her hand and felt warm leather come into contact with her skin, fingers lacing into hers. Power flowed into her, full of love and security. What did she do to deserve and man like Jareth? Sarah didn't know, but was glad she had him.  
  
"Wise answer Queen Sarah." Merlin replied wit ha nod. "I will lend you Excaliber on one condition."   
  
"Yes?" She repiled, tightening her grip on Jareth's hand. He squeezed her fingers in return. She would do anything to save Lee, he having done the same for her before.  
  
"Love Jareth, rule by his side and accept destiny." The wizard stated firmly.  
  
"I swear." Sarah answered without hesitation, trusting her heart. Arms wrapped around her waist from behind, pulling her back against a strong chest. Smiling slightly she snuggled back against him. She could feel the love radiating off Jareth, sweet and powerful. She couldn't help blushing slightly at his words.  
  
"Good answer." He murmured in her ear, breath warm. She trembled in pleasure, unable to keep her mind from creating possibilities that would happen if they were ever alone.  
  
"Extend your hand." Merlin commanded and Sarah did so, Jareth still holding her close, savoring every moment.  
  
Jareth felt ancient magic crackle in the air, raising the hair on the back of his neck. Blue-green, pearlecent lightning gathered in Sarah's outstretched palm. Slowly the liquid magic shaped itself into a broadsword. It's pommel and hilt were of gold and silver braid, all sorts of jewels sprinkled into the valuable metals. The blade was exceptionally rare. Made of bluish-silver metal and shined to a mirror finish the edge was deadly sharp and beautiful. Excaliber.  
  
Jareth had never seen such a weapon in his existence, and it scared him beyond belief. Excaliber could easily destroy his kind with it's invincible magic. He hugged Sarah closer and shuddered. He knew she would be able to control it's power, but he was still frightened by the swords possible uses.  
  
Sarah knew that she was only to use the tome to the purpose expressed, otherwise… she didn't want to think about it. She felt Jareth shudder, sensing a deeply ingrained fear. Sarah knew that iron was deadly to Fae, but she didn't think the blade was made of any Earthbound materials. But, she reminded herself, she was quite new to the world of the of the Fae in the sense that she was one. She made a mental note to ask Jareth about it later.   
  
"Thank you Old One." She bowed slightly, pressing the flat of the blade to her forehead.  
  
"Linger not in your purpose, return the sword in due course. It is not meant to be free for long periods of time." Arthur's downfall. The last part remained unspoken but ever clear in Sarah's mind.  
  
"As I swore before, I do so again." Merlin nodded and Sarah found herself in Jareth's throne room, all goblins having disappeared. With a weary sigh she collapsed into Jareth's throne, Excaliber across her lap. Jareth simply stood looking out a nearby window, the breeze playing with his soft hair. Her fingers itched to bury themselves in those light tresses, to forget the world for the time being.  
  
"Now what do we do?" He asked quietly.  
  
Jareth heard Sarah sigh behind him, perched on his throne like the royalty she   
was. Turning to look at hr he saw her slumped, eyes on the sword she now held, her pools clouded and dark. The tip of the blade was situated in a gap between two stones on the floor, hilt in Sarah's hands.   
  
"Why are you afraid of it?" She asked instead. 'Smart girl.' In a very un-king like move Jareth seated himself on the steps at Sarah's feet. He was trying to show her that she meant the world to him without saying it yet.  
  
"The blade is not of your world or mine." He reasoned. "It was made in the Realm of the Gods and is indestructible to anyone not of that realm."  
  
"Oh." Sarah commented. "Wow."  
  
"Something wrong?" Jareth asked concerned for her. She had never been the brooding type, that was him. 'If only you would let me in.'   
  
"#1: Caleb kidnaps Lee in the hopes of capturing me in order to destroy you. #2: I'm to be your Queen because I beat you to save Toby. #3: I've met Merlin. #4: I agreed to be your queen to gain Excaliber. Shall I continue?" She said in one breath. He squashed the urge to smile. Her temperament was becoming slightly Fae as well.  
  
Sarah was being difficult and she knew it. So what if it was a childish thing to do, especially when she needed to stop Caleb and save Lee. She deserved to be obstinate, her life going to Hell in a hand-basket. 'Why can't things ever be simple?'   
  
*Things aren't always what they seem Sarah. You of all people should know that. Simple is complex and complex is simple.* Jareth's voice drifted through her thoughts, making her jump. The inside of her head itched and she felt as if she should open her head and scratch.  
  
"What the Hell?"   
  
"Telepathy. You projected your thoughts. It's a Fae talent." He answered simply.   
  
"Fae talent?" Sarah echoed sharply, leaning on Excaliber, looking down at him.  
  
"The longer you stay here the more you change." Jareth looked up at her with honest eyes, no easy feat for a man who was born looking malicious. "You're Queen no matter what. It's the Labyrinth's way to protect it's master or mistress."   
  
Overwhelmed Sarah pulled a quick subject change.  
  
"How do we stop Caleb without killing innocent people?" 


	7. Chapter 7

Jareth knew why she pulled a screeching 180, and he let her. 'Another time.' Right now what mattered was finding a way to stop Caleb, and save Lee without giving the shadows just cause of war. That was the tricky part, shadows were sly by nature but were easily tricked. All they needed to do was to create a distraction.   
  
"Trickery." He answered, Sarah snickering. "And deception."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" She rolled her eyes. Then solemn, "That could work. Lure him somewhere neutral and double cross him. But where?"  
  
This time Jareth couldn't repress his smile and his devious mind began searching for the perfect place to kill Caleb. He snapped his fingers,  
  
"Diamond Meadow." He stood and began to pace. "Neutral, out of the way, scared, non-magic conducing." Yes, it would work perfectly.  
  
"In English, preferably American?" Sarah questioned.  
  
"It's a diamond shaped meadow, thus it's name." Jareth explained, sending her a mental image. Tall elms made up the edges of the meadow, trimmed into a perfect diamond shape. A blanket of soft grass made up the floor, small flowers dotting the space. Beyond mountains stood tall and regal over the sacred meeting place. "It's a sacred place, meant to make whoever met within it's bounds equals. It negates any and all magic."  
  
That made sense, no magic tricks. But then, how would they stop Caleb? Sarah watched as Jareth moved to sit on the sill to one of the large arched windows in the room. He looked as if he were lost in thought, planning their next move. She made herself comfortable in his throne, giving him his space.  
  
*Do not speak Sarah, or try to reply, just listen.* He said in her head. *Caleb can't hear me, but he could hear you.* He paused and she nodded.  
  
*Excaliber's magic is too old, too powerful for the meadow to block. It will still function normally even if Caleb and I cannot. You must strike true when you aim, you must destroy the shadow before he can slip away.* Jareth looked at his pocket watch. "Five hours."  
  
Sarah sighed heavily and closed her eyes, leaning back in his throne. She was tired beyond belief and wanted the upcoming battle over with. If this was her dreams than Jareth could take them back. Her dreams had left her long ago and she didn't know if she could get them back. The only dream that had mattered was the one she had swore to fulfill, to love Jareth with everything she had.  
  
"Sarah?" Jareth asked. She could hear his emotions in his voice, a mix of apprehension at the coming confrontation, weariness from being alone so long, concern for her well being, and love, an emotion she's never thought she would hear coming from him. She shivered.   
  
"How will the Agency and Lee cope once I'm gone?" Jareth listened to Sarah's confusion. He knew this wouldn't be easy for her, to give up her life for a completely different one. He only wished there were something he could do. "Will they be able to find a suitable replacement?"   
  
Jareth stood and walked over to Sarah in a fluid movement long practiced to give off an aura of power. He noticed a tired quality to her features, as if she were slowly being drained of her energy, her taxing job beginning to take it's toll on her body and mind. With a gentle touch he was unaccustomed to giving Jareth smoothed back her hair and she responded by smiling slightly and pressing her head into his hand, so much like a kitten would. 'Her animal form must be a cat.'   
  
"Don't worry beloved, everything will work out in the end." Jareth murmured.   
  
In a smooth movement Sarah stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, her face buried in his chest. Jareth's arms came around her waist, holding her close. Their bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle and Jareth had never been more relaxed. This was the love that he had spent several lifetimes trying to find. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.  
  
Sarah melted in Jareth's arms, smiling softly as he kissed her forehead lightly. Despite knowing Lee was in danger and Caleb was waiting to declare was she wanted Jareth, knowing here might be no tomorrow. Pulling away slightly Sarah pressed her lips to Jareth's, holding herself to him. She felt him tremble as he deepened the kiss, groaning as his sharp teeth nipped at her lips. Clothes now seemed to be an obstacle to Sarah and she tugged at his silken shirt.   
  
*No Sarah, stop.* Even Jareth's mind voice was thick with desire. She smiled against his lips.  
  
*Why? It's what we both want. Besides, this may be the only chance we get.* Sarah ripped off his shirt, revealing his smooth chest to her questing fingers, lips still firmly locked to his.  
  
Again Sarah felt a magical tinge and Jareth lowered her onto a soft bed. The fine cotton sheets were cool to the first touch, but then became clammy and clung to her. Slowly the world drifted away as they gave in to their desires. Even if it was only this once, Sarah knew she'd gotten her dreams back. 


	8. Chapter 8

Jareth lay in bed, gazing at the stone ceiling, contemplating what had just happened. Beside him Sarah lay asleep, recuperating. She had practically seduced him into loving her, taking her innocence. It wasn't the first time but it would definitely be the last. Sarah has made Jareth lose himself to his emotions, something he had never done before, even his first time. If he were to die at that present moment he knew he would die a happy man. Looking at the Grandfather clock by the door Jareth saw they had two and a half hours left before facing Caleb.   
  
Carefully Jareth climbed out of bed, pulling on his long house robe of black velvet. Entering an adjoining room Jareth sat at as ancient looking desk where parchment lay ready. Sitting he began to write,  
  
I have agreed to your terms Caleb. Sarah and I will be in   
Diamond Meadow at the specified time.   
  
Conjuring a crystal Jareth sent Caleb the reply, teleporting to the throne room in a puff of glitter.  
  
Sarah woke slowly, stretching like a cat. Reaching to her side she was mildly surprised to find Jareth gone, but his warmth lingered on the fine cotton sheets. Rolling onto her back Sarah looked towards the clock, still unnerved by the thirteen hour thing. They were to meet Caleb at four, it was two now. Two hours to get ready for what could be the end of it all. She was ready to get it over with.  
  
Not bothering to find Jareth Sarah made her way to the bathroom she had seen earlier. She moved gingerly, still slightly sore from where she had been deflowered, walking through Jareth's rooms completely nude. Her body tingled at the remembered passion and love she had shared with the man she loved. Sarah never expected to find something like she and Jareth had, no matter how brief it was. She never thought she would be loved like she was the only woman on the face of the Earth. Scratch that. The only woman in the Underground.  
  
Upon seeing an in ground tub in the completely modern bathroom she was stunned. The thing was the size of a small swimming pool, and nearly as deep. Sarah wished it were full of very warm water and rose scented bubble bath. Instantly the tub was full of steaming, sweet smelling water. She sank down with a sigh, completely submerging herself. She washed her hair and body, luxuriating in the lushness of the moment.  
  
Jareth opened the door to his chambers slowly in case Sarah was still asleep only to find the bed empty. The sheets were tangled and strewn everywhere, along with items of clothing. The scent of their love hung heavy in the air. Excaliber, wrapped in royal purple silk to keep it from touching Fae skin, was cradled in his arms. He was wary of the sword's blade, knowing just a brush of the metal against his skin could make him seriously ill and a scratch would kill him. Quickly he placed the sword on the foot of the bed, smelling the delicate scent of roses wafting from the bathroom.  
  
With cat-like stealth Jareth tip-toed to the partially open doorway, shedding his robe. He spied Sarah with her back to the door, wiping suds from her long coffee colored hair. His mind flashed back to just mere hours ago, and the love they had made. It had been sweet and slow, animalistic and fast. His mouth watered at the intimate knowledge he had of her body that was now hidden beneath light pink bubbles.   
  
"Sweetheart, why are you just standing there?" Sarah asked without turning. He couldn't help smiling at her comment. Obviously her magic was becoming stronger.  
  
"I'm enjoying the view." Jareth wandered over to the side of the pool lazily, a teasing smirk on his lips.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "Get in, we don't have forever to play around, yet."   
  
She nearly laughed at the look on her lovers face as he slipped into the water, knowing he was asking himself why he was taking a bubble bath. Jareth eventually gave in, enjoying the warmth of the water as her fingers massaged his back. He was tense due to the 'deal' they had made with Caleb. She nearly wept at the perfection of the moment, not knowing if she would ever experience another glimpse of the Heaven they had shared.  
  
They stood and dried off silently, Sarah's heart beating a mile a minute. 'Will we ever be able to be happy?' She wondered as she dressed in her Aboveground attire. 'Even though our pride got in the way don't we deserve to have each other?'   
  
"Come here darling." Jareth said opening his arms and she went to him.  
  
"Don't worry Sarah." Jareth buried his face in her still damp hair. "You are my Queen, my other half. Why would the Fates have made it that way if we weren't meant to survive?"  
  
"You're right." He breath tickled his neck reassuringly. For several minutes they stayed locked in the embrace, not wanting to lose the love and security they felt at that moment. Jareth looked at the clock, only an hour left. He tightened his arms around his fiancée, lover and soul-mate. She, in turn, snuggled closer.  
  
"Look at me." Jareth tilted Sarah's face up to his to see a thin sheen of unshed tears in her eyes. He knew he was madly in love when he saw her eyes and knew that she was so very beautiful. "No matter what happens I want you to know that I love you."   
  
Sarah's eyes searched Jareth's, seeing the truth in his changeling eyes, glittering like hers with tears. Tears of hope, joy, and of fear. Never before had she seen such emotions in those entrancing eyes. She had to do something to make that sadness leave his eyes. Standing on tip-toe she gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"I know, I love you too. I have for six years." She slipped away and unwrapped Excaliber. "But now we have to put a stop Caleb."  
  
"Do you know how to wield a broadsword?" Jareth asked as Sarah lifted the weapon. Easliy she inspected the sword with a critical eye.  
  
Stepping away Sarah pirouetted, letting Excaliber lead her movements. She did this with smooth and fluid motions. She noticed his awe at the fact she was sword dancing like a mistress of the art, not a human woman.  
  
"Abstract Weaponry 101, Basic Training." Sarah said after her last thrust, keeping the blade well away from Jareth.  
  
"Seems your Agency prepares it's operatives for just about anything." Jareth lounged in a nearby chair by the empty fireplace. She shook her head. Jareth knew what she was thinking, that he looked like a god out of some steamy romance novel.  
  
"They do, knowing anything could be made into a weapon." Sarah stood at his side, running her fingers through his hair that was softer than the purest clouds. He couldn't help purring.   
  
"Hum, I like that particular talent." She laughed. "Do you think it will work?"  
  
"Honestly?" He asked, dreading his answer. "I don't know, I pray it does."   
  
Sarah remained silent and Jareth was too involved with her fingers stroking his scalp, provoking memories of earlier. He was seeing the brighter side of things, envisioning a long life of love and children scapmering about, playing with his goblin subjects. 'If only.' 


	9. Chapter 9

"It's time." Sarah spoke up, breaking the silence.  
  
"So it is." Jareth sighed and stood. "Take my hand."  
  
Sarah gripped his gloved hand, feeling the warmth through the leather. A magical tingle and the blink of an eye she stood in a diamond shaped meadow. The wind howled in a chilling manner, disturbing the light snowfall that blanketed the ground. Sarah shivered. Beside her Jareth stood tall and regal, despite the fact that the only magic he had was teleportation. A sudden weight on her shoulders turned out to be a cloak of sapphire velvet to ward off the chill and hide Excaliber.  
  
"Thank you." Sarah smiled up at him.   
  
"I love you." Jareth replied with a tiny quirk of his lips.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"How very touching. I'm getting cavities from the sweetness of it all." A cold, hard voice floated on the breeze.  
  
Jareth's head snapped up to see Caleb on the other side of the clearing, wearing black compared to Jareth's light gray. Lee stood at his side, hands bound behind his back, face bruised. Other than that Lee looked healthy.  
  
"Okay Caleb, Eliatan Protocol. Let Lee go." Jareth looked at Sarah. "Walk toward Caleb, don't look back."   
  
His heart broke as she nodded and began to walk. Yes, he knew he wasn't truly giving in to Caleb and his demands, but he still worried about Sarah. She stood tall and defiant, loose brown hair fluttering in the breeze. She looked like an angel, a vengeful angel. Lee also began walking and Jareth felt sympathy for the frailty of mortals. Jareth saw Lee's hazel eyes dart between Sarah and himself and Lee winked.   
  
'So Lee knows something's gonna happen.' Lee sped up slightly, not enough to alarm Caleb, but enough to reach Jareth before Sarah made her move.   
  
Sarah was glad Lee knew her so well, being able to read her eyes. She knew they were a light honey brown now, a mix of anger, regret and warning. Using scattered thoughts Sarah sought to throw Caleb off.  
  
'I've never been so terrified in my life. I can handle the toughest of the Russian KGB, but I'm scared senseless when it comes to pissed Fae.' She was scared, that was no lie. 'What will Caleb do to me? God, I don't want to know.'  
  
Sarah was now about a yard away from Caleb, and evil smirk on his lips. 'Eww, he's terrible at scowling. Jareth's better at it.' Suddenly Caleb's hand lashed out but Sarah was faster. MUCH faster.   
  
Excaliber glinted in the sunlight and Caleb howled in agony. A severed gloved hand lay on the ground and the King of Shadows was cradling his arm, hatred burning in his eyes. Jareth swallowed hard at the scene, Sarah wielding Excaliber with a cold and deadly precision. What happened to the woman he had fallen in love with? He was frightened by the coldness in her eyes, as if she were dead inside.  
  
"He's in for it now." Lee commented, the ropes around his wrists sawed through. "Nobody can beat her at the sword, not even Valiant. And he started the class."   
  
"It's part of her magic, her changing blood." Jareth replied watching Caleb closely.  
  
"She's becoming Fae, isn't she?" Lee asked quietly, not sounding surprised.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Give up Caleb, don't make me kill you." Sarah growled, having sliced open his left arm and torso.  
  
"Never, you scheming bitch." Caleb said through clenched teeth. Sarah lunged but Caleb sidestepped. Oh, by the way, Sarah is just as good with her left hand as with her right. With a deadly spin about Excaliber bit into the soft flesh, gutting Caleb. Time seemed to freeze as the Fae's eyes glazed over and blood trickled out of the corner of Caleb's mouth. Sarah removed the blade and blood gushed from the wound as he collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Give Chang-ie my regards when you reach Hell." She said calmly as Caleb's life fled his body. Then the poison of Excaliber's blade went to work, eating the body from the inside out.  
  
"Who's Chang-ie?" Jareth asked.  
  
"Oh my goodness, are you okay Lee?" Sarah ran to Lee, but not before stopping to clean Excaliber. She used the grass at her feet to wipe the blood off the blade.  
  
"I've been through worse; Chang-ie." There was that name again.   
  
"Who is this Chang-ie?" Jareth sighed as he led them from the meadow.  
  
"Let's get back to the castle first." Sarah suggested slipping Lee's arm over her shoulder. "Jareth needs to check you over."   
  
Jareth laid a hand on their shoulders and transported the three of them back to his castle. They materialized in one of the guestrooms, Lee stretched out on the bed.  
  
"Beloved, I think you should return Excaliber while I see to Mr. Stetson." Jareth murmured into Sarah's ear. She opened her mouth to speak but he continued, "You know the words. Use the throne room."  
  
Sarah found the throne room empty and clean, a haven for private thoughts. There were now two thrones, but one was definitely feminine. She smiled at the thought of ruling beside Jareth. Standing in the recess in the stone floor Sarah held Excaliber aloft.   
  
"Thank you, mighty Merlin for lending me Excaliber's invincible presence." Her voice echoed off the walls, filling the air. "My pursuit had been fulfilled, the shadow has been destroyed. Take the sword, it's purpose done!"  
  
Wind whipped around her, tugging at her hair. The tornado centered around the raised sword. Magic surrounded Sarah, so powerful she could taste it. Slowly the sword was lifted from her grasp and her fingers released the hilt of the sword. She watched as the sword slowly disappear, but felt the magical tempest whirl around her faster, concentrating on her ring. 'What?'  
  
Looking down Sarah saw a cream colored, Renaissance style dress appear in place of her Aboveground clothes. Somehow she felt the wind slice through her, filling her with it's magic. Merlin's voice drifted past her ear,   
  
"Well done Queen Sarah, welcome home." 


	10. Chapter 10

"Where's Sarah?" Lee asked as Jareth applied the appropriate healing spells to him.  
  
"Returning Excaliber to Merlin." Jareth answered stiffly, still slightly jealous of the mortals relationship with Sarah. He knew it was senseless, but he'd always been the jealous type.   
  
"So, that was the Excaliber? Hm." Lee commented sitting upon the bed. "Now that Sarah's becoming Fae, she'll be staying here as your Queen, won't she?"  
  
Jareth was surprised at the humans intellect and insight.   
  
"Yes, how did you know?" Jareth couldn't help asking, quite curious. "Not many humans who have never been Underground know the laws of this world."  
  
"I'm very good at my job." Lee answered. Jareth narrowed his eyes, glaring at the mortal who dared to know Sarah better than himself.  
  
"And just what is your job?" Jareth countered.   
  
"To know my surroundings better than the natives. Evidently it works in the Underground as well." Lee shrugged. "I mean no disrespect."  
  
"None taken." Jareth nodded, impressed. And he wasn't easily impressed. "Now I understand your high standing at you Agency."  
  
"Are you boys playing nicely?"  
  
Sarah leaned in the doorway of the guestroom Jareth and Lee were in. She'd heard the last few statements and was surprised at Jareth's graceful attitude toward her best friend. Both men gaped at her change of clothing, and knew they could sense her magical changes as well. The ring that had been on her right ring finger was now on her left, a miniature owl holding a crystal etched into the silver.  
  
"I always play nice." Jareth replied as she neared them. She snorted. "Who is this Chang-ie?"  
  
"He's this Chinese man who was exporting Chinese women because they were female and brought shame onto their houses. He found out that Lee and I had infiltrated his operation, and he nearly killed Lee before I could."  
  
The room was filled with silence for several long minutes before Lee spoke,  
  
"So, you've acquired your codename in all terms." Lee said casually with his dimpled smile that melted any woman's heart but hers. "But I'll always be your superior."   
  
Sarah laughed at the comment and the scowl on Jareth's face at Lee's words. 'Poor Jareth, he doesn't have a human sense of humor.' She suddenly realized, really realized that the man she loved wasn't human. Then again, neither was she.  
  
"That would make Francine happy, but she'd kill me if she knew I'm royalty." She hugged Lee, tears trickling down her face unnoticed. "Man I'll miss it."  
  
Jareth's heart ached at the melancholy tone in Sarah's voice. He knew she was happy about her decision to stay, but also knew that it was hard to give up one's life. He wished he know how to make it easier for her, but he couldn't. It was beyond even his powers to make her forget her previous life. No matter how much he wanted to.  
  
"You'll still be able to visit Aboveground." Jareth told Sarah softly. "But Mr. Stetson needs to return to Washington."   
  
Sarah nodded and Lee stood, taking the jacket she offered. They hugged again and Lee asked,   
  
"What do I tell them to cover up what happened?"  
  
Sarah wondered the same thing, cocking an eyebrow at Jareth. *Well?*  
  
"It has already been taken care of." Jareth replied. "Your Agency will think that Sarah resigned and decided to leave Washington. No more questioning, no one looking. You and your Mr. Melrose will know the truth, in case Sarah must be contacted."  
  
"That makes sense." Lee nodded. "Love ya Sarah."  
  
"Love you too Lee. I'll see you soon."   
  
Sarah watched as Lee accepted a crystal from Jareth, disappearing in a puff of glitter. Then Jareth came and hugged Sarah close, purring softly. She was glad that she had him to hold her, to give her the strength that she needed to go on.  
  
"Thank you Jareth." Sarah murmured into his chest.   
  
"What for?" Jareth asked looking at his Queen.   
  
"Coming back, loving me, and saving me." She smiled . "I know you don't really like humans, but Lee has saved my sanity and my life."   
  
"Anything for you Sarah." He kissed her slowly, drugging her with desire and love.  
  
Sarah and Jareth became fair rulers with many children. They made the Labyrinth into a warm, loving place, a beautiful garden of Eden. When Sarah would visit Lee she would see the love growing between him and Amanda King. Eventually the two married and added their own two girls to Amanda's boys from a previous marriage.  
  
In the end everyone's dreams came true and everyone lived for the rest of their days, however long or short those days may have been. 


End file.
